The importance of surgical retractors is well known in surgical procedures. A surgeon needs an exposure as best as possible while inflicting a minimum of trauma to the surrounding tissue. In some operations, such as oral surgery, a surgeon uses the tongue retractor to protect a patient's tongue from the medical procedure. An assistant surgeon or nurse performs continuous suctioning of fluid by placing a suction tube into the patient's mouth and performing the necessary evacuation to protect the patient from inhaling or swallowing fluids and scattered debris. Every time the assistant performs the evacuation process, the surgeon needs to halt the procedure and stop for few moments while the evacuation process takes place. To overcome this type of problem, there are few surgical retractors that have been designed with a suction tube mounted on the top of the tool to allow the surgeon to perform the evacuation process while performing the surgical procedure. Although the prior art devices eliminate some issues associated with this type of problem, there are limitations regarding suctioning of narrow range areas.
However, this invention overcomes the shortcomings and solves the problems associated with the prior art. This invention provides an improved suctioning tip for a wider range of evacuation that can be mounted on a conventional surgical retractor tip or it can be an integral part of a surgical retractor as a unitary piece.